


it's a narrow margin

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I kiss you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a narrow margin

"Can I kiss you?"

Dick stops mid-sentence. He's been talking for what Damian's sure is _hours_ , drunk on champagne. Everyone's been celebrating his return to the living. Everyone else has finally _left_ , but still Dick's been going on and on, and it's not that Damian hasn't _missed_ his inane chatter –

It's just that he's had a very long time to think about all the things he missed out on, being dead himself.

"Uh?" Dick says. His face is flushed from the drink, but Damian can see his color darken even more.

"That wasn't an answer," Damian points out. He steps in a little closer, takes far too much satisfaction in the fact that he only has a few more inches to go before he _towers_ over Dick.

Dick licks his lips, sets his glass on the balcony railing behind him. "I don't know if this is the right time," Dick says.

"You've been dead for five years," Damian says, rolling his eyes. "I think this is the _perfect_ time."

"I just meant," Dick says, laughing nervously. "I'm a little drunk, and you –"

Damian touches Dick's face, traces the line of his jaw, leans in close and _waits_.

"Oh, hell," Dick says. "Okay. Yes."

He tastes like champagne and every dessert at the party and his lips are soft, softer than Damian ever thought they might be. He can feel the scratch of stubble on Dick's chin, and when he presses in further Dick _moans_ a little and Damian's never been happier for the fact that Dick never shuts _up_.

When Damian pulls back, one of Dick's hands is on his shoulder, the other cupping the back of his head. His pupils are dilated and he smiles stupid and sloppy and Damian prepares himself for the worst because he knows something idiotic is coming –

But Dick just tugs him in again and asks, "So, can I kiss _you_?"

Damian sighs. "You're an idiot," he says.

"Yep," Dick agrees. "And you _missed_ me."

And, well, there's no denying that.


End file.
